Metamind
Most who walk the path of the manifester seek to unlock progressively stronger powers and deeper secrets. Some, however, prefer to develop their internal reservoir of power rather than focusing on the scope of the effects they can manage. These metaminds learn to turn their bodies and minds into wells of psionic power, drawing more and more power when others would be exhausted. While metaminds still progress in their psionic abilities, their development in manifesting is stunted, but they make up for this by increasing their power point pool, even turning their psicrystal into a psionic battery. Role: '''As a storehouse of psionic energy, metaminds are all about manifesting power after power, having the extra resources to continue manifesting when another would have run dry. '''Alignment: '''Any. '''HD: d6 Requirements To qualify to become a metamind, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: 'Knowledge (psionics) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 2 ranks. * '''Feat: 'Psicrystal Affinity. * '''Psionics: '''Manifester level 4th. '''Class Skills: '''The metamind’s class skills are Autohypnosis (Wis), Knowledge (psionics), and Spellcraft (Int). '''Skill Points at Each Level: '''2 + Int modifier. '''Class Features All the following are class features of the metamind prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Metaminds gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Powers Known and Maximum Power Level At every level indicated, a metamind gains access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in whatever manifesting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of metamind to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, then determines powers known, manifester level, and maximum power level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before he became a metamind, he must decide to which class he adds the new level of metamind for the purpose of determining powers known, maximum power level, and manifester level. Power Points per Day The metamind adds his class level to whatever manifesting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class for the purposes of determining power points per day. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of metamind to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before he became a metamind, he must decide to which class he adds the new level of metamind for the purpose of determining power points per day. Cognizance Psicrystal (Ex) A metamind masters the trick of storing excess power points in a psicrystal. The psicrystal is now treated as a cognizance crystal ''capable of storing 5 power points, in addition to its psicrystal abilities. At every odd-numbered level, a metamind becomes able to store an additional 2 power points in his psicrystal, to a maximum of 13 points at 9th level. '''Sequestration (Ex)' The metamind learns how to sequester his psionic knowledge to gain additional psionic power. At first level, the metamind may sequester two powers. When a power is sequestered, the character loses the use of it. However, the character immediately gains an additional number of power points equal to the power point cost of the sequestered power. For instance, a 1st level power sequestered grants 1 additional power point, while a 2nd level power grants 3 power points, and so on. Any power may be sequestered, even discipline powers of the character’s select discipline list. When the metamind meditates to gain his power points, all sequestered powers are freed, allowing the metamind to choose new powers. The metamind may choose to sequester his powers at any time as a standard action, immediately gaining the appropriate number of power points, but the power becomes unusable until he meditates to gain his power points after sufficient rest. As the metamind gains levels, the number of powers he can sequester increases. These new powers are then unavailable for use while they are sequestered. Psionic Talent Metaminds focus their studies in maximizing their psionic power. At 2nd level and every three levels thereafter, the metamind gains Psionic Talent as a bonus feat. Efficient Recharge (Su) Beginning at 4th level, a metamind learns how to tap into the psionic nature of his own psicrystal to more efficiently recharge the power points stored within his cognizance psicrystal. Once per day, he may recharge the cognizance psicrystal, but only pays half the power point cost (rounded up). He may use this ability an additional time per day at 8th level. Font of Power (Ps) A 10th-level metamind can act as a living cognizance crystal, ''producing seemingly endless power points once per day, for up to 1 minute. His eyes shine like tiny stars, and faint illumination seems to beam out of his mouth and the end of each of his fingers. While so empowered, he can manifest any of his powers without drawing from his power point reserve. He finds the power points he needs welling up within his own body. While this ability is activated, the metamind’s psionic power protects his body, granting him DR 10/- for the duration of the effect, and powers he manifests while under the effect of ''font of power ''cannot be interrupted. If a metamind using this ability enters a ''metaconcert, his power point reserve is accessed normally for the purpose of his contributing to the pool. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics